Ayame Crystalheart
|kanji=あやめクリスタルハート |romanji= Ayame Kuristaruhāto |race=Human |birthday=6th July X762 |age= 14(Pre-Timeskip) 21(Post-Timeskip) |gender= Female |height=174cm |weight=48kg |eyes=Blood Red |hair=Pink |blood type=O |unusual features= Trauma of fire |affiliation= Star Flower (Guild) |previous affiliation=None |occupation=Guild Master(Star Flower Guild) |previous occupation=Mage |team='Team Ayame' |partner=Yuka Valentine Kiosuke Nighthound |base of operations= Star Flower (Guild) |relatives= Kiosuke Nighthound(Fiancé) |marital status=Engaged |alias= '' The Pink Yakuza'' |magic= Sword Magic(Flash Sword) Familiar Spirit Magic Wing Magic Cherry Blossom Magic}} Ayame Crystalheart(あやめクリスタルハート Ayame Kuristaruhāto ) is Guild Master of the Star Flower (Guild).She is a 21-year old girl.When she was 6 years old,her parents died in a black fire supposedly caused by a mage. Appearance Ayame is a slim young girl with large breasts.She has a very curvaceous body.Her casual clothing is a white blouse with a red ribbon.She usually ties her hair at the middle with a dark blue ribbon.In this clothing she doesn't carries her usual sword.She usually wears this at home or not in a quest. However,in her battle form she wears samurai getup with a golden demon face mask on her forehead.She wears ribbons at her bangs and carries four katanas with black sheath and red handles. After the timeskip,Ayame wears a light pink yakuza robe and ties half her hair and let loose the other half.Her guild mark is located at her left forearm.She carries a longer sword than before and the sheath is black. Personality Ayame is a kind young girl.She cares for her fellow guildmates.But when someone threatens her friends or her opponent's comrade,she gets a demonic personality.She is also very clumsy. History When Ayame was 6,her hometown was destroyed before of her eyes.A dark mage,who uses fire magic,killed her parents.Since the incident,she has a very serious trauma to fire.When she meets a large amount of fire,she will start to wobble and becomes pale.After the incident,she has determined to learn magic to avenge her parents and friends death.Ayame has undergone various training to master her magic, Sword Magic : Flash Sword Style . Magic & Abilities #'Flash Sword Style' (一閃剣風 Issenkenfū):A brand of'' Holder Magic'' and variant of traditional Sword Magic ''developed into it's own combat form.It is a sword-style involving several sub-variants which differ each user. However, predominantly, it is a style of speed and efficiency. The user does not waste a single movement, and fluid motions are linked together irreversibly causing immense damage despite weak attacks being the foundation of these combinations. Flash Sword Style is an incredibly difficult, and yet, worthy style of swordsmanship, combining the very roots of an individual's magical power along with the art of the blade to create an unrivaled force which not many can ever be able to keep up with. Most, if not all variants of this style are fast-paced and have very few intervals of pause. Each technique links into another flawlessly as dozens of variants are born from a single technique. The users, not only work on the effect, but the root. #'Familiar Spirit Magic' ''(おなじみの精霊魔法, Onajimi no Seirei Mahō): Ayame's Familiar Spirit'' ,Usāgi,takes form of a rabbit.''Usāgi'' has to ''fuse with Ayame to cast magic. #'Wing Magic' (羽魔法,Hane Mahō) : This magic enables Ayame to grow wings and fly for a limited time. Familiar Spirit Spells *'Earth Magic : Earth Stomp' (ストンプ地球 Sutonpu Chikyū ) : Ayame(fused with Usāgi) jumps and stomps the ground,thus making an earthquake. *' Usāgi.jpg|Usāgi Rabbit-girl.jpg|Bored Ayame(fused with Usāgi) Possessed.png|Usāgi fusing with Ayame Earth Magic':Mud Abyss '(泥深淵 Doro shin'en ) : Ayame(fused with Usāgi) transforms the ground to mud making a sand quick. *'Familiar Fusion '(おなじみの融合''Onajimi no Yūgō'' ):Ayame and Usāgi can be fused.By doing so,they can cast Earth Magic. Flash Sword Spells * Flash Sword Style ''':Cherry Blossom's Clash(一閃剣風:さくらの激突Issenkenfū:Sakura no Gekitotsu)'' : A Flash Sword Style that increases the speed of Ayame's swordsmanship,making her cut in a flash.this is,however,is the same speed as Yuka's ordinary swordsmanship. Wing Spells Wing Magic : Angel Wings (羽魔法:天使の翼 Hane Mahō : Tenshi no Tsubasa): Ayame creates two large angel-like wings on her back.This not only summons wings,but also allows her to fly in a great distance and increases her speed dramatically.Although she can fly very far,but the limit of the magic is as the same as the Flash Sword Style : Cherry Blossom Demon's Sword.This is because of the amount of magic she has. Trivia *Ayame is now currently the owner of Star Flower (Guild) Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Sword user